onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Usopp gegen Perona, Coomassie und Kaba-shinshi
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Usopp gegen Perona, Coomassie und Kaba-shinshi findet auf der Thriller Bark statt. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Nachdem Luffys, Zoros und Sanjis Schatten an die Yonkaijin unter der Leitung des Shichibukai Gekko Moriah gegangen sind und Nami von Absalom entführt wurde, bricht die Strohhut-Piratenbande von der Thousand Sunny aus erneut zur Moriahs Schloss auf, um die Schatten zurückzuholen, Brook bei zu helfen, seinen Schatten zurückzuerlangen und Nami vor der Verheiratung mit Absalom zu bewahren. Nachdem die Gruppe unfreiwillig durch den mittlerweile erweckten Spezial-Zombie Oars getrennt wird, geraten Usopp, Franky, Zoro und Sanji an die Geisterprinzessin Perona, die sie mit ihren Teufelskräften der Horo Horo no Mi in Schach halten will. Mit ihren Negative Hollows wägt sie sich in Sicherheit, doch wird sie von Usopps ohnehin sehr negative Einstellung zum Leben völlig überrumpelt. Auseinandersetzung Peronas Zombies feiern ihre Herrin, da sie scheinbar all ihre Gegner mit ihren Negative Hollows zu Boden geschickt hat. Doch plötzlich wird der Jubel unterbrochen, als Usopp mit seinem Salt Star etliche von Peronas Marios reinigt. Da sie nicht glauben kann, dass sich Usopp so schnell von ihrer Attacke erholt, schickt sie einen weiteren Negative Hollow durch seinen Körper, doch zeigt dieser nunmehr überhaupt keine Wirkung. Usopps Gegnerin ist entsetzt, als sie von ihm hört, dass er gegen diesen Angriff immun ist, da er von Natur aus depressiv ist. Die Marios sind allerdings weiterhin begeistert und feuern nun Usopp an, der seine Freunde vorausschickt. Usopp inmitten gereinigter Zombies.jpg|Usopp inmitten gereinigter Marios Perona schleudert Usopp erneut einen Negative Hollow entgegen.jpg|Perona schleudert Usopp erneut einen Negative Hollow entgegen. Entsetzte Perona.jpg|Perona ist entsetzt: Gegen Usopp nutzen ihre Negative Hollows nichts! Usopp wird angefeuert.jpg|Usopp wird von seinen Gegnern angefeuert. Depressive Negative Hollows.jpg|Usopp ist so niedergeschlagen, dass die Negative Hollows selbst depressiv werden. Usopp hält sich Coomassie vom Hals.jpg|Usopp hält sich Coomassie mit Feuer vom Hals. Perona jagt Usopp einen Schrecken ein.jpg|Perona jagt ihrem Gegner einen Schrecken ein. Perona greift nach Usopps Herz.jpg|Perona greift nach Usopps Herz. Perona legt Usopp herein.jpg|Perona hat Usopp nur angeschwindelt. Nun alleine gegen Perona und ihren Kräften ausgesetzt, durchdringen nun vier Negative Hollows Usopps Körper, jedoch mit dem Effekt, dass sie depressiv werden. Selbst Perona scheint ihren Willen zum Kampf zu verlieren und entschuldigt sich bei Coomassie für ihre Schwäche. Schon kurz darauf flüchtet sie vor Usopp, der ihr hinterhereilt, aber seinerseits von Coomassie verfolgt wird, der ihn mit seinen Pranken versucht zu erwischen. Er wird ihn erst los, als er ein Feuer legt, vor dem Peronas Mario ängstlich zurückweicht. Allerdings hat er nun seine Gegnerin aus den Augen verloren und wandert weiter, als er plötzlich durch ein Fenster seine Gegnerin erspäht, die wie ein Gespenst selbst in der Luft schwebt. Nun wieder selbstsicher, versucht sie Usopp Angst einzujagen. Zunächst erscheint sie als Riesin plötzlich hinter ihm, die ihre Größe schnell reduziert, als er mit einem Hissatsu Ageha Ryūsei auf sie schießt. Auch ein weitere Schusse mit seinem Kabuto geht daneben, seinem Kamakiri Ryūsei weicht sie fliegend aus. Der Horror packt Usopp schließlich als Perona sich ihm schnell nähert und ihm die Hände in seine Brust steckt. Panisch glaubt Usopp, dass die Hände ihn schwer verwundet hätten, doch meint Perona nur, noch einmal genauer hinzuschauen. Sie gibt vor, mit ihren Händen sein Herz zerquetschen zu wollen und erlaubt sich einen Scherz, bis sie ihn darüber aufklärt, dass sie das überhaupt nicht kann, da ihr Körper alles hindurchlässt. Auch sein Hissatsu Rokuren Mamushi Boshi geht durch sie hindurch und schlägt in der Wand hinter ihr ein. Als sich Usopp in einer Pattsituation wähnt, da sich beide scheinbar nicht gegenseitig angreifen können, offenbart Perona mit ihren Mini Hollows eine weitere Attacke. Sie lässt einen der kleinen Geister an eine Wand schweben und lässt ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen explodieren, was sie Ghost Wrap nennt. Coomassie verprügelt Usopp.jpg|Coomassie drischt auf Usopp ein. Sogekings Wiederauferstehung.jpg|Sogeking tritt wieder in Erscheinung und erledigt Coomassie! Peronas Reaktion auf Sogeking.jpg|Sie fällt nicht auf die Maskerade herein. Für Perona ändert sich nichts. Usopp hat Peronas Versteck freigelegt.jpg|Usopp hat Peronas echten Körper entdeckt. Von der Explosionskraft schockiert, bemerkt Usopp gerade noch, dass sich einer dieser Mini Hollows an seiner Schulter heftet. Er versucht ihn noch abzuschütteln, doch lässt Perona auch diesen explodieren. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, feuert er einen Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi auf die Gegnerin, um dann wegzurennen. Allerdings kommt er nicht weit, da Perona vor ihm herfliegt, so dass er nicht sehen kann, dass er gegen eine Säule läuft. Dass Usopp nun mit verbeulter Nase am Boden liegt macht sich seine Gegnerin zu Nutze und legt eine Reihe von Mini Hollows auf seinen Körper ab, die explodieren lässt. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, taucht auch plötzlich Coomassie auf und schlägt mehrmals mit seinen Pranken zu, während seine Herrin ihm zuschaut. Erneut überrumpelt Usopp sie, als er sich seine Sogeking-Maske aufsetzt, um dem Mario die Atemmaske vom Mund zu ziehen und ihm ein Stück Salz in den Rachen zu stopfen, woraufhin ihn sein Schatten verlässt. Doch sein kurzfristig selbstsicheres Auftreten durchschaut Perona, so dass Usopp erneut wegzurennen versucht, während sein anderes Ich in Gedanken auf ihn einredet. Seine Flucht wird von Perona jäh mit ihren Mini Hollows gestoppt. Als er beinahe am Ende seiner Kräfte ist und Perona ihn zu Moriah bringen will, damit er seinen Schatten erhält, kommt Usopp, dem die Maske vom Gesicht gefallen ist, hinter Peronas Trick. Er weiß, wo sich ihr echter Körper versteckt und legt ihr Versteck mit einem Hissatsu Atlas Suisei frei! Perona ist von ihrem Gegner überrascht, der nicht nur hinter seiner Maske etwas Mut und Lebenswillen gefunden hat, sondern dass er auch seinen Kopf benutzt und hinter ihren Trick gekommen ist. Usopp erledigt Kaba-shinshi mit seinem Impact Dial.jpg|Usopp erledigt Kaba-shinshi mit seinem Impact Dial. Perona bricht in Panik aus.jpg|Perona bricht in Panik aus. Usopps Golden Pound zerplatzt.jpg|Usopps Golden Pound zerplatzt. Usopp gibt vor, einen Hissatsu Daibakuhatsu Boshi auf ihren wehrlosen echten Körper zu feuern und sie zu verfehlen. Als er erneut zum Schuss ansetzt, hält sie ihn mit einem Toku Hollow auf, der seinen Oberkörper „verschlingt“. Während sich Usopp ausmalt, dass ihn die Explosion des Geistes zerreißt, schlüpft Perona wieder in ihren Körper. Sie zündet den Geist mit Kamikaze Wrap, doch saugt Usopp die Explosion mit einem Impact Dial auf. Erst jetzt merkt Perona, dass ihr anderer Arm festklebt, da Usopps Daibakuhatsu Boshi in Wahrheit nur ein Torimochi Boshi war. Als Kaba-shinshi plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftaucht und Usopp angreift, glaubt Perona schon, dass sich das Blatt erneut zu ihren Gunsten gewendet hat, doch nutzt Usopp nun das Dial und verpasst seinem Gegner einen Impact, um darauf einen Hissatsu Kurobikari Boshi zu feuern, der sich allerdings als ein hohles Geschoss entpuppt, der an Peronas Arm zerplatzt und etliche Kakerlaken über sie verstreut. Völlig panisch fleht sie Usopp an, sie zu verschonen, als er seinen zehn Tonnen schweren Hammer auspackt und vorgibt, sie mit einem Usopp Golden Pound zu erschlagen. Doch der Hammer stellt sich als Attrapper deraus, der an ihrer Stirn zerplatzt. Geschockt von dem Horror klappt Perona ohnmächtig zusammen und lässt einen freudigen Usopp ziehen, der seine letzte Lüge als Gokiburi Boshi entlarvt und dabei ausplaudert, dass es sich dabei auch nur um Attrappen handelt. Nachwirkungen Peronas Niederlage führt dazu, dass sie mit Gekko Moriah bricht, insbesondere nachdem sie von seinem Spezial-Zombie Oars erschrocken wird, als er auf der Suche nach den Strohhutpiraten ihr Reich demoliert und sie seine Suche so missversteht, dass der Riesenzombie nach ihr sucht. Sie versucht die Thousand Sunny zu kapern und zu fliehen, wird aber von Nami ertappt und von dem plötzlich auftauchenden Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma mit den Teufelkräften der Nikyu Nikyu no Mi zur Insel Kuraigana geschickt, die sich später als Taka no Mes Wahlheimat herausstellt und auf die Kuma auch Zoro schickt, als dieser auf dem Sabaody-Archipel beinahe von Admiral Kizaru getötet wird. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure ;Strohhut-Piratenbande :Usopp/Sogeking ;Yonkajin und Marios :Perona, Coomassie, Kaba-shinshi Attacken und Fähigkeiten ;Usopp :Hissatsu Salt Star, Hissatsu Ageha Ryūsei, Hissatsu Kamakiri Ryūsei, Hissatsu Rokuren Mamushi Boshi, Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi, Hissatsu Atlas Suisei, Hissatsu Torimochi Boshi, Hissatsu Kurobikari Boshi, Impact, Hissatsu Daibakuhatsu Boshi, Usopp Golden Pound, Hissatsu Gokiburi Boshi ;Perona :Negative Hollow, Mini Hollow, Ghost Wrap, Toku Hollow, Kamikaze Wrap Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Usopp Kategorie:Perona Kategorie:Coomassie Kategorie:Kaba-shinshi